Invisible Awesomeness
by HungarysGotAFryingPan
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert met in high school. This is the story of their life together. Story is better than the summary! PruCan, implied Spamano, Gerita, Ameripan, possibly more later on. T for minor swearing and my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi! it's PruCan this time! :D big thanks to Spaceteapack for helping with my writers block and being patient. You're Awesome!

Okay, guys, enjoy the story, AND! if you have any ideas or requests you'd like to see used in future chapters, let me know!

More reviews=faster updates and Internet desserts! :D

* * *

Yeeessss! Finally, lunchtime! Gilbert Bellischmit hurried to be one of the first out of the classroom, barely noticing the quiet blond attempting to exit the room. However, by the time he looked back, unsure he had even seen anyone there, he was too far down the hall to see.

Matthew was nearly to his wit's end. He knew the answer to every question, but the teacher never glanced at him. Worse yet, Alfred was in the same class, and the teacher yelled at Matthew for nearly ten minutes before his brother came in and cleared up the misunderstanding, assuring the teacher (not that she cared) that it was a common mistake.

Luckily, the brothers only shared one class, and Matthew was immensely glad that it was over.

But now he couldn't get out of the room.

No one could even see him.

HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!

Matthew finally sighed and gave up.

So, Of course, he was the last one out.

Of course, the teacher said, "Thank you for holding the door. Do try not to be tardy anymore, Mr. Jones." adding a severe glare for effect.

"Williams." he muttered.

Of course, she didn't hear him.

When he finally arrived at the lunchroom, he was in line in front of someone he recognized from their shared class. This person was obviously back for inconspicuous seconds. When it was Matthew's turn, the lady turned to the person behind him, drawling "Hamburger?" in her consistent monotone

"Uh, I think this guy wants some food, too! It's unawesome to go hungry!"

He put a hand on the blond's shoulder, the skin unexpectedly cold through Matthew's thin t-shirt.

She re-examined the space occupied by Matthew, finally seeing him.

"Young man, you should speak up. I didn't even see you there."

With that, she handed them each a tray and turned away.

"Sorry bout that, the lunch ladies get real grumpy on Fridays!"

"I-it's okay...um, thank you. F-for noticing."

"No prob, dude!" He waved and winked, walking back to his table full of friends and leaving Matthew standing there looking somewhat like an idiot.

Finally, Matthew found an unoccupied table. Which, unfortunately, was about the furthest table from the door.

He sighed. "Well, it looks like I'll be late again..."

Gilbert was immediately assaulted as he took his seat.

"Who was that?"

"Secret boyfriend?"

"I've never noticed him around before"

"Hush, guys! It's no big deal. The lady didn't see him and he seemed too awesome to be denied lunch."

"That's what they all say~"

"Shut up, Francis! I don't even know his name!"

"I do~" Antonio spoke up.

Gilbert examined him suspiciously. "How?"

"Well, let's see. Lovi's brother's friend is dating his brother."

"Wait, what?"

Antonio sighed. He was used to being the dense one. "My boyfriend, Lovinio."

Gilbert nodded.

"His brother, Feliciano."

"Yes,yes, we all know him! Get on with it!"

"Okay then! Sheesh. Feli has a friend named Kiku, who is dating your mystery boy's brother, Alfred!"

"Alfred JONES?!"

"Si."

Francis made a face of obvious disgust.

"Oh."

"But, it's funny, from what I've heard of Matthew-that's his name, by the way, Matthew Williams-he's the exact opposite of his brother."

"You trying to say he's an angel or something?"

"No need to be so negative, Francis!"

"I thought I was being positive!"

Gilbert ignored his friends' bickering and slipped into his own thoughts.

Matthew Williams, huh?

He seemed like an Awesome guy, but in a way so different from Gilbert's own Awesomeness that he found it intriguing. Maybe there was more to this...Gilbert was the type who believes that everything happens for a reason, and he was bound and determined to find out why he had noticed the shy blond.

* * *

A/N

Yay! Chapter one! I wrote three versions of this chapter...I like the way it turned out though ^.^ thanks again to all my friends who helped cure my writers block! And, this isn't beta-read, so if you see any mistakes, let me know and I'll be glad to fix it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this one; I was surprised by all the positive feedback on the last chapter! (It wasn't exactly my favorite…) I like this chapter better, and I hope you do, too! Please leave a review or message me and tell me what you think! Your feedback could affect the rest of the story! I always like to know what you guys like best, and what I need to work on. Plus, a review really brightens my day! Thanks!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matthew's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so glad when the school day was over. It had been an overall bad day. People kept mistaking me for my brother, and it was frustrating for us both. Even the lunch ladies couldn't see me.

But one person did.

I've noticed him before, talking to his friends. He seems loud, popular, but somehow…gravitational. I'll pay more attention to him now; he's one of the few people who has actually noticed me, much less pointed me out to other people. He's friends with Francis, who also notices me. We're not friends, exactly, but he sticks up for me sometimes. Maybe this is the start of a new trend. Maybe things are looking up.

When my brother got home from his after-school clubs, I got his attention after a few minutes.

"Hey, Alfred. Al. Aalfreeeeddddddd!"

He jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh! Hi, Mattie, Whatcha need?"

"Um…I met someone today, and I was wondering if you knew him…"

"Prob'ly do."

'_Yeah, that's why I'm asking you, genius.'_

I gave him a brief description, and mentioned that he was good friends with Antonio and Francis. Alfred thought for a minute, then suddenly yelled,

"Oh, yeah!"

I jumped about a foot and resisted the urge to hit him. Very hard. In the face. With a hockey stick. Sometimes, it was seriously tempting.

"Yeah, I know him. Kinda. Gilbert Bellischmit. Ludwig's brother. He's pretty cool I guess."

"Hm. Okay. Thanks, Al." I tried to slip off to my room.

"Uh, why'd you wanna know?"

Damn. Caught. I froze, turned around slowly, and tried to keep it vague.

"He spoke to me in the lunchroom. Why wouldn't I want to know?"

He gave me The Look.

The Look that says 'Seriously, man?'

"Okay, Mattie. But, Y'know, you can always talk to me…"

"Yeah?"

"Dude. I'm not _that _dense."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." To be honest, I didn't know how I felt. I needed to figure that out before my brother interrogated me. I really didn't want to say (admit) that I already had a crush on the guy. I mean, I only just learned his name.

"You like him~!"

Oh, great. I could feel myself blushing. _That's convincing, Matthew._ "Why would you think that? I only asked his name, Alfred!"

"Whatever you say, bro…"

With that, I escaped to my room, locking the door.

_Gilbert Bellischmidt…_I liked the way that sounded. It seemed to…fit. His appearance, his accent, and the way he smiled…

I wish I knew how long I just sat there, an idiotic grin on my face. Probably a shamefully long time.

I was finally snapped out of my reverie by Alfred, who was persistently banging on my door.

"MAAATTTHHHEEEWWWWWW! I'm hungry!"

"Well, then, make yourself something to eat!"

"But, you're the better cook!"

"Fine, coming!"

"Hurry! I think I'm wasting away!"

I smiled slightly and said quietly, "I very highly doubt that…" then got up to make some dinner before our parents got home from work. They always arrived home late, so we pretty much could take care of ourselves. Alfred would play video games while I read, or occasionally he would talk me into watching one of his cheap horror flicks with him, even though they terrified him.

Sometimes I wondered who was actually older.

Finally, everything settled down, and I fell asleep repeating in my head

'Gilbert Bellischmidt…'

~~~~~~~~~~Zhe Awesome Timeskip of Awesomeness~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, I went to school feeling a bit lighter than usual. For one thing, Alfred remembered to tell me before he left in my car (his was still being repaired. It's a long story.), so we both got there on time. And, although the teachers didn't exactly recognize me, at least none of them mistook me for Alfred. I considered this a good sign. I also made it into the lunchroom on time, quickly scanning the room for the now-familiar face. There he was, sitting with his friends. I didn't realize I was staring until the person directly behind me stepped forward, nearly knocking me over. After that, I kept my head down, retrieving my tray and going to sit at an empty table, as usual.

The rest of the day was ordinary, other than the fact that I wasn't paying much attention in history, as I was busy, um, _inconspicuously glancing _at Gilbert, who, in a stroke of bad luck, sat on the opposite side of the classroom from me, as a result of the stupid alphabetical seating chart.

I spent the next two weeks thinking about Gilbert. Not in an obsessive way, just trying to figure out how, and why, I felt about him. I had found out (through entirely credible and not-stalking sources!) that he had a brother who was several months younger, about like Alfred and I, he had an obsession with things that he found 'Awesome' he was often described as 'loud' and/or 'obnoxious', he had a pet bird named Gilbird…

And damn, was he cute.

I mean, seriously.

The more time I spent around him, or thinking about him, the stronger that initial gravitational pull became.

Before long, I found myself infatuated.

By the end of the year, I was getting depressed. We were both graduating, moving on. And we were so different; there was no way we would end up at the same college, maybe not even the same state.

But maybe one day our paths would cross again.

Maybe we would both be married, have families.

Maybe only one of us would have a family of his own.

Maybe I would have turned truly invisible.

Oh, who was I kidding? Even if we did meet again, the chances of him recognizing me were extremely slim. Surely I would meet someone in college, or it wouldn't hurt me to be single…

But either way, I sure would miss him. There was no denying that.

**A/N Hi, guys! Um, yeah…Here's chapter 2! The next chapter will be up soon, I'm almost done with it. It's pretty much the same thing, but from Gilbert's POV. This was fun to write. ^.^ I love Mattie. He's so cute when he's denying being a stalker ;) anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! See you at the next chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, people! This entire chapter is in Gilbert's POV :) Hope you like it, and as always, I appreciate your feedback!  
When I own Hetalia, you'll be able to tell. For now, none of it's mine.**

* * *

My phone went off at six o'clock that evening with a text from Francis.

"So, you seemed quite smitten earlier~"

Oh, great.

"The awesome me has no clue what you're talking about."

";) don't play dumb with me, Gil~"

"Can you stop it with that squiggly thing? It's not awesome."

_I don't want to talk to you right now!_

"But, Gilly~"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone. I have unawesome homework."

"You _never_ do your homework this early. Lame excuse."

_Damn. He's right. That's not awesome, Gil!_

I didn't reply anyway. I wasn't sure that there was an awesome reply to that, and the awesome me couldn't risk giving an unawesome reply.

So, I fed the Awesome Gilbird, turned up some awesome music, and procrastinated. I can get the awesomely correct answers from my brother later anyway.

As I lay there, half listening to the music and letting my thoughts wander…suddenly…my thoughts started wandering. To, um…

Matthew Williams.

As soon as the name entered my head, I tried to shut myself up. Sometimes my thoughts keep going unawesomely independent of me.

_WHOAH! Where'd that come from? Nein, Gil! Not awesome. If Francis found out that he even crossed your mind, he would never shut up…he might not as it is. Plus, high school romances never last. It's not awesome. _

This went on for the rest of the day.

Even my semi-awesome brother noticed my "less obnoxious" behavior, as he put it.

I would prefer to say, "Less awesome"

Finally, I was able to fall asleep that night, but that's not to say he left my mind completely.

I had to admit, he _was_ kinda Awesome.

Why was I thinking about him so much? There wasn't anything particularly memorable about him, except that people had a tendency to forget him. I DO NOT have a crush on this guy!

I mean, he's cute, and from what I've heard and observed, a really sweet guy, and-

But I don't even know him!

If this gets much worse, I may have to talk to Ludwig…which would label me REALLY desperate to know what the hell is going on here. It has to be pretty bad before I share my personal life with my brother, or vice versa for that matter. I mean, I love him or whatever, but we don't talk about our personal lives a whole lot. Unless Feliciano's not talking to him for whatever reason. Then _everyone_ knows, because he gets all depressed and unawesome. Not that he would admit it. So, I guess I'll ride it out for now...

-TimeSkipToTheNextDay-

Ugh. Just another ordinary day, made worse by the fact that Matthew and I share no less than THREE unawesome classes, and the seating chart is alphabetical, putting me in the very front of the classroom and him at the very back. For some reason, Alfred glared at me throughout the day. It kinda creeped me out. Alfred almost never gets mad at anyone. Especially for apparently no reason. Wonder what his problem is.

I couldnt help but wonder if the rest of the school year would be this unawesome. Probably. It's both of our last year of high school, though. I'll focus on forgetting him over the summer.

But something tells me it won't be that easy.

To make matters worse, from that day till the end of the school year, Francis, and sometimes Antonio, would glance over at him, then back to me throughout the day, with the single most annoying, unawesome smirk in the universe. What were they thinking? School would be out soon, and then I'd never see him again.

Right?

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this was pleasant.

For the first time in all of his eighteen years, Gilbert was not looking forward to summer vacation. Well, he was, but...not as enthusiastically as usual.

His family was a bit worried. On the other hand, his friends never ceased to tease him; they knew the reason for the albino's depression.

Summer meant more free time to have fun with your friends and troll the unsuspecting world.

It also meant separation from your unconfessed love. Gilbert had never had this problem. Usually it was no issue for him asking for someone's number or a date.

But this was proving itself to be a not quite usual scenario.

One day, Gilbert nearly scared the living daylights out of Antonio.

The Spaniard entered Gilbert's room to find his friend...

Deep in Thought.

Gilbert was sitting in his desk chair, staring aimlessly out of the window, his chin resting in his hand.

Antonio burst into the room as usual,

"Hola, Gil! We're going to-Hey. Gilbert!"

He walked over and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to the Awesomeness!"

At last, Gilbert tilted his head and met Antonio's eyes. Slowly, he focused back in on the 'real world', shaking his head slightly and attempting to act normally.

"Hi, 'Toni! What's up?"

"Uh...we were, um...we were going to go get some lunch, um...would you like to tag along..?" Antonio was still a bit startled. He had never seen his longtime friend with such a serious expression for so long. And who knew how long he'd been sitting there?

"Sure. It'd be good to get out, I think."

"Si! Francis is waiting in the car! Let's go~!"

Just like that, the Spaniard was back to his normal, optimistic self. Gilbert sighed in relief, momentarily leaning against the wall and closing his eyes before following his friend outside.

Francis noticed the slump in Gilbert's normally upbeat, narcissistic aura. Considering himself an expert in all matters of the heart, he naturally resolved to assist his friend. Besides, some people were almost frightened at the sudden change in the albino's mood.

So, Francis started some research.

* * *

Gilbert had been doing alot of self-talk lately.

"What the hell are you doing? You're not being awesome!"

"Nein! I am always Awesome!"

"You're being _less _Awesome, then! Knock it off!"

"I'm not doing anything! I can't help it!"

However, these discussions with himself, especially since they bore a strange resemblance to conversations with his brother, rarely got him anywhere.

'Jeez, Gil', he told himself, 'You're hopeless.'

But, it's summertime now, he's been away from the adorable blond for over a month, and he has gotten into a good college, due to the urging of his family and the fact that, despite his slight laziness, he is not entirely without ambition. Luckily (or unfortunately for their studies?) the three friends had all gotten accepted. Who knows, maybe Gilbert will forget his unattainable crush. There will be plenty of new people at college. It shouldn't be difficult.

Then Francis walked up, an enigmatic smirk plastered on his face.

That couldn't be good.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, slightly alarmed. "Just tell me. What."

The smirk grew. "I just happen to have found out an interesting bit of information..." the blond began, nonchalantly examining his fingernails.

That definitely wasn't good.

"Well? Cut to the chase." The albino was trying not to look too interested.

"It appears you chose the correct college. Congratulations!"

Antonio, standing next to Francis and practically bouncing up and down in excitement, couldn't take the suspense. "Matthew is going to the same college we are!" He exclaimed.

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "No. You're unawsomely kidding!"

They both shook their heads.

"Hold on a minute." He turned his back on them and made the most idiotic surprised face he could. Then he turned back around and leaned against the wall casually. "So?"

"Ah, Gilly, we know how you feel~! Stop pretending you're not absolutely elated! This has gotta be a sign! You were meant to be~!"

Gilbert blushed in spite of himself. "I-it is not!"

"Is too~!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Not till you say you like him~!"

"FINE! I LIKE THE GUY, OKAY? HAPPY NOW?!" He stormed out and slammed the door to his room.

Francis and Antonio glanced at each other.

"Well, that was easy."

"Yeah...I wonder if he'd say he loves him~...?"

"I wouldn't push our luck, Franny."

-GIL'S POV-

Mein Gott.

He's going to the same college.

How did this happen?! Since when did I spend so much time thinking about him? Ugh...This is an unawesome situation. I guess I can't avoid it any longer...I kinda like him...

Sorta.

Maybe.

Oh shit, I'm in love.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, guys! First off, if you're new to the story, hi! Thanks for reading! And if you've been keeping up with updates, hi, thanks so much, and I'm sorry this chapter was a little delayed and kinda short. *sweatdrop* either way, I'm prettty happy with how it turned out, and I hope you are, too. This may be my favorite chapter so far. ^_^ As usual, I don't own Hetalia. Trust me, you'd know if I did! XP


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew paced nervously around his nearly empty room, where all of his necessary possessions were packed up for college. He had gone over the list of things he needed multiple times, but there was still a nervous gnawing in his stomach. What if even the teachers didn't remember him? What if he got the worst attendance score (again) even though he never missed a class? He had been holding onto the hope that college would be different, but now all of his confidence was gone. He attempted to coax himself through, but was largely unsuccessful.

He felt very grown-up (and couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not) as he shook his father's hand and kissed his mother goodbye. Alfred was driving him to the college, to make sure his 'baby bro' could handle college life, as the 'hero' was apparently too cool for it. As they pulled into the parking lot outside the main building, Matthew suddenly felt very small. He didn't want Alfred to leave, and didn't care if it made him feel like a little kid. They carried his luggage in and got the dorm key from the lady at the front desk. As they walked toward the dorm building, Matthew thought he saw a familiar trio, but they disappeared before he could be sure. He shook it off quickly. _'What are you doing, Matthew? I thought you were moving on!_

_'Guess not…'_

Then Alfred called, "You coming, Mattie? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm right here, Al." He replied softly, hurrying behind his brother.

"Hey, by the way, I have totally heroic news!"

"…Do I want to know…?"

"Of course! And I would tell you anyway! Dontcha wanna know who your roomie is?"

"…Is it good or bad?"

"Good!"

"…Tell me then, I guess…"

"Gilbert! The guy you asked me about toward the end of last year? 'member?"

Matthew's voice dropped to a literal whisper. "Yeah. I remember."

Alfred checked his watch. "Well, looks like you're pretty well settled in! I'll talk to ya soon!" He gave his younger brother a crushing, but well-intentioned hug before bounding off down the hall.

Matthew watched him leave, letting his expression turn to one of horror.

_'He was kidding,'_ the blond attempted to convince himself. _'Alfred isn't the type to look into something serious like that, right? Surely he was joking. But if that really was them I saw…Surely not. At least stop obsessing over it.'_ The blond turned and began placing his neatly folded clothes into drawers. He had just finished when the door banged open, nearly scaring him to death. He stood up and nearly had a heart attack. Antonio Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, and Gilbert Bellischmidt entered the room, Antonio and Francis smirking enigmatically and Gilbert trying to ignore the fact that he was blushing slightly.

Francis broke the awkward silence.

"Salut, Mattieu! You remember me, Antonio, and Gilbert, no?"

"Y-yes, it's-it's nice to see you, Francis."

Suddenly, a little yellow bird flew over to Matthew, landing on his shoulder. He laughed softly, gently scooping the bird into his hands. "Hey, little guy! Where'd you come from?"

It was final. Gilbert loved this guy.

"Oh, he's Gil's!"

"H-here, then..." Matthew gave the little yellow fluffball back to his owner, biting his lip when their hands touched.

Antonio and Francis exchanged knowing glances.

"How long?"

"Fifty bucks says less than a week."

"I'm in."

* * *

It was relatively easy to avoid conversation while they were both unpacking and getting settled in, but eventually there was no more busy work to be done, and an awkward silence fell over the room. Gilbert finally decided that it was his job as Awesomeness Incarnate to break the unawesome silence.

"So! How you been? Long time no see!"

Matthew jumped slightly at his sudden speech, but replied politely, "I've been alright. How about you?"

"Well, I nearly gave my brother an unawesome heart attack by telling him I was going to college of my own awesome free will..."

Matthew couldn't help the amused expression that crept onto his face. "Oh?"

"Yeah...I guess everyone thought I was just gonna be a bum! Hah!"

"I couldn't imagine..." He smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I know! It wasn't awesome of them..."

"What are you going for?"

"A computer engineering degree. But I still have to take psychology! What the hell?!"

"Me too...who do you have?"

"Uh...A Dr. Margret Donnel if I remember awesomely..."

"Hold on a sec. that sounds familiar..." Matthew reached over to his desk and snagged the red folder with his schedule in it. "Yeah! I have her too!"

"Awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed his favorite adjective, grinning.

Matthew looked up from the papers in his lap, meeting the other's eyes with a bright smile.

They both paused for a second, gazes locked, then Matthew turned away under the pretense of replacing his folder on the desk, blushing in spite of himself.

Once more, Gilbert took it upon himself to break the silence. "So...it's about lunchtime, would you, um, like to go and get something?"

Matthew bit his lip, cursing his deepening blush. "S-sure."

The self-proclaimed Prussian grinned and grabbed the blond's hand, pulling him toward the door.

"Awesome! I figured that would be cool, and y'know, how we met and all." He laughed, then blushed brightly. "Not that-I was planning, or anything, or...I mean...um...Let's go!" He rushed out the door with Matthew close behind, smiling and blushing and still holding his hand.

* * *

**A/N: ***disclaimer* you seriously think I would be writing this if I owned Hetalia, or any of the characters? No, if I did, this would be an episode. XP

Sorry this one took so long...Some family/personal stuff came up, and I really wasn't in a writing mood for a while. Thanks for waiting though!

They both talk to themselves a lot, don't they? :P I just realized that…oh well. It works. I'd love to know what you guys think, so leave a review or message me! As always, thanks for reading and see ya soon!


End file.
